End Of Their World
by LighteDarkness
Summary: And to him, it seemed as though his whole world had ended... Her whole world had ended. DG Complete.


**Disclaimer: **As much as I would wanna be as rich as her, I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own any of this.

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all  
Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
This sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two

-_The Trouble With Love Is_, Kelly Clarkson

She rocked her body back and forth as tears fell down her face, without bothering about her smudged make-up. Her whole body was still drenched from the rain but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at that point in time except to cry her eyes out.

Nothing else seemed to matter at all.

* * *

"Ginny, we can't go on like this."

She looked up, stunned by what he had said. "Draco…"

The blond stood up, running a hand through his hair and started pacing back and forth. His face seemed to show a thousand emotions all at once as he kept his eyes focused to the ground, not bearing to look at her.

"We can't go on like this," he repeated.

"But… why?"

He stopped in front of Ginny with an exasperated expression on his face.

"You know why…"

She paled as she begun to understand. "Draco, you can't!"

Sighing, he finally pulled up a stool to sit across Ginny and reached out for her pretty face to stroke it gently.

"I have to."

A tear started to fall silently down her pale cheeks which was wiped away instantly by Draco's equally pale hand. He ached to stop her from being so sad but it was the only way. They couldn't go on without being caught by anyone of their families. Her brother, Ron, was already starting to grow suspicious.

Why couldn't the world just understand? Why couldn't a Malfoy love a Weasley?

"Ginny, you know I love you but you too know that I can't have you…"

She took his hand which was stroking her face into hers and held it tightly as though willing Draco to stay with her.

"You do have me. You have all of me," she declared quietly.

But in her heart, she knew he didn't. At least, not the part which belonged to her family which could only be his if he was accepted. But he will never be accepted into the Weasley family being a Malfoy. If their relationship was found out, they will never be together. Ron was already asking too many awkward questions.

Why couldn't everyone just comprehend? Why couldn't a Weasley love a Malfoy?

"Draco, I can't go on living the rest of my life without you."

The former Slytherin stood up again, but this time, faced his back towards her. She was making things too difficult, much too difficult. He didn't want to leave her; it was the last thing on his mind. But what they had to do was inevitable. He didn't want her to suffer a life with him for so long. He had to end it.

"You can, Ginny. You have a loving family who will always be there for you," he said, then added as an afterthought, "And Potter."

Ginny stared at Draco, her eyes red from her silent crying. "Harry can't love me anymore."

Although he knew it would hurt both her and him, he decided to take things in a harsher manner, knowing it would make parting much faster.

"So I'm the replacement?" he asked harshly, knowing her answer which would be to deny it because he knew it was true.

"Of course not! We settled that a long time ago, Draco!"

Taking a deep, but silent breath, he turned around, forcing himself to look cold and heartless and stare into those big, brown eyes.

"Well, obviously not. I can still see the way you look at him."

"How do I look at him? The way I look at you?"

Draco continued willing himself to bore his silvery eyes into hers with an icy stare. He knew it would aggravate her to bring up her old feelings for the loser although it was buried long ago. He knew she would agree to part ways if he put things that way.

"Is that why you want this to end? Because of Harry?"

Draco turned around as he heard that sentence which had been extremely painful for him to hear since there was such anger and pain at the same time in her voice. And it pained him to see her in so much pain. It pained him to see her cry.

"All this while, you didn't trust me?" she asked finally before rushing out of his apartment building and into the rain.

He collapsed onto the ground and covered his face. Tears started to fall onto his cheeks; something he had never done in years. But he had never hurt her like that before. He had never once mistrusted her. His Ginny.

But she was no longer his. He was victorious, succeeding to part ways with her. But he had paid the most painful price; to lose the only girl he had ever loved.

And to him, it seemed as though his whole world had ended.

* * *

Ginny lay curled onto the sofa in her apartment, still donning her wet clothes. But she didn't care. Her hair was still wet as well. But she didn't care.

All that mattered to her was why the birds still continued to sing, the sun still continued to shine and the neighbours still continued to play loud music when the world had ended. Her world had ended. Ever since he had walked out of her life.


End file.
